In New York
by StarGirl05
Summary: Persephone Jackson gets betrayed by her boyfriend Anthony Chase. She leaves camp and goes to King's college. Read what happens when she meets Hamilton and his crew. Modern female Percy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton

Percy's POV  
I am so excited for my date with Anthony today. I have spent the last week with Mom and Paul. I walked into the Athena cabin. I spotted Malcolm and walked to him. I asked, "Hey, have you seen Anthony?"

He said, "Yes, he is in the woods I think."

I said, "Thanks." and went to find him. I was surprised and angry to see him making out with Rachel. I yelled at him, " I hope your happy Anthony! We're done!" He gaped at me and I ran across the camp to the beach. When I got there I was shocked to see my dad, Athena, and Aphrodite waiting for me. Athena said, " I'm sorry about Anthony. " and flashed away.

Aphrodite said, " If it helps, I didn't plan for him cheating, though I admit I have you do have you planned for someone else. She also flashed away leaving me with Dad.

He said," I know you are ready to go to college and I'll put you in any college you want, tell me where. Do you want to stay in a dorm room? "

I said " Can I go to King's college and I'll stay in a dorm room?"

He said, "You can go, I will have it arranged."and flashed away.


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton

Percy's POV

 **Two weeks later**

I went to sign up for dorms today. I admit I almost forgotten to do it. I got to the office and saw only one dorm was open it had Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, and some dude with a long name. I immediately signed me up. I am now in dorm 5B. I hope my dorm mates like me.

 **One week later**

I stepped on to the fifth floor when I see this dude with a long purple coat going into 5C. Weird neighbor. I open the door to see a tall dude with curly black hair in a bun sitting on the couch. He saw me and said," Hi, my name is Lafayette, but please call me Laf.

I said " Nice to meet you Laf, my name is Persephone Jackson but call me Percy or Seph." He smiled. I said that I had to go unpack and to please let me know if anyone else comes.

 **One hour later**

I finished unpacking and sat next to Laf on the couch. The door opened a tall man walked in. He said, "My name is Hercules Mulligan, but call me Hercules or Herd." We introduced ourselves. He went to unpack.

 **Two hours later**

A Latino man a little taller than me walked in. He said," I'm Alexander Hamilton, but please call me Alex." I think he is kinda cute. He went to unpack.


	3. Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

That night, the 4 of us went in the living room and decided to watch a movie and and order a cheese and pepperoni pizzas. I said we should watch Lord of the Rings. Alex said he didn't care. Laf said he wanted to watch Grown Ups. Herc said he wanted to watch Mr. Deeds. We made a deal and decided to watch Lord of the Rings tonight and tomorrow the other two. We put in the movie and at one of the loud parts, someone with a southern accent yelled, " TURN IT DOWN!"

Laf yelled back, "WHATEVER!"

I heard footsteps and realized we didn't lock the door. The weirdly dressed neighbor stomped in and two men( one looked like he was sick) and a woman walked in behind him and were mouthing sorry. The man took a breath and said, " Please turn your movie down. Getting that out of the way, my name is Thomas Jefferson. "

The sick looking man said," I'm James Madison. "

The other man said," I'm Aaron Burr."

The woman said," I'm Maria Reynolds. "

I said," Nice to meet you Thomas, Aaron, James, and Maria. I'm Persephone Jackson but call me Percy or Seph please."

Laf said, " Like she said , I'm Laf. "

Herc said, "I'm Herc. "

Alex said, "I'm Alexander Hamilton but call me Alex."


	4. Exchange

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

The next morning, I wake up to the smell of cooking. I see Laf is cooking breakfast. I said,"Good morning."

Laf responds," Good Morning. " Alex grunts and points to the coffee maker which was making coffee. Laf and I laughed. Herc walks in and sniffs the air. He said,"Good morning. "

Laf said, "Good morning."

I said, " Good morning " Alex grunts and points to the coffee maker which was still making coffee. We all laughed. I remembered something

I said, "Hey guys, my Mom wants to visit, is it alright with you guys. They all said yes so I went and called my mom( in my story, electronics don't attract monsters) My mom answered on the first ring and said," Hi Percy"

"Hi mom"

"How are you"

"Good"

"That is good"

"Do you want to come by the dorm, the rest of them said they are okay with it"

"I'd love to"

"Is 2pm good"

"That's good for me, can Paul come"

"Of course"

"I have to go tell Paul, love you"

"Love you too, bye mom"

"Bye Percy"

I hung up and told the guys Mom was coming at 2 and they were cool with it.

Alex said," We should exchange numbers mine is ***-***-****"

Laf said," mine is ***-***-****"

Herc said, "mine is ***-***-****"

I said," mine is ***-***-****", Thomas's is ***-***-****, James's is ***-***-****, Aaron's is***-***-***, and Maria's is ***-***-****"

Alex said," Now we can text each other."


	5. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

**Percy's POV**

The four of us was sitting on the couch, when there was knock on the door. I said, "That must be Mom and Paul."As soon as I opened the door, Mom walked in and gave me the biggest hug ever. She then looked around to see the boys and said," You boys take care of my daughter. " They all laughed.

 **3 hours later**

We all talked. Mom brought cookies. I was so happy. When the boys tried them, they looked like they were in heaven. After they left, we decided to go our separate ways. Alex went to pick up some takeout, and Herc and Laf followed me into my room. We all sat down on my blue blanketed bed. Laf said, " Let's get down to business; you have a crush on Alex."

Herc then said, " Don't even deny it."

I responded, " I do okay, but there is no way he feels the same. He deserves better than me." They looked at each other. Then Alex yelled out," I got takeout!"


	6. Neighbors 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

While we were eating the food Alex bought, I started to hear scratching on our door. Laf noticed it too. He said," Do you guys hear something?. " Then Alex and Herc heard it. I went and opened the door. Outside there was the cutest turtle ever. Then suddenly the door to 5A opened, and a cute boy and three girls walked out yelling, " Freckles!" Then the boy turned to look at me and saw me holding the turtle and looked relieved. He said," There you went Freckles. I'm John Laurens. "

I said," I'm Persephone Jackson but please call me Percy or Seph."

John said," Well Seph ..." He was pushed away by three girls. One of them said," I'm Angelica Schuyler and these are my sisters Eliza and Peggy." She pointed to the sisters in turn. Then as I stepped out the boys came out and introduced themselves. We exchanged numbers. Then they went back into their dorm and we ours.


	7. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

I dread the start of classes today. I have Debate with Prof. Washington.,Comp 1 with Prof. Adams., Physical Science with Prof. Franklin, Law with Prof. King , Biology with Prof. Smith, and Calculus with Prof. Winchester. I am majoring in teaching. I think Alex is majoring in Law, Herc is majoring in Fashion, and Laf is majoring in Political Science. As I walk to my first class I run into Alex and Angelica, and Thomas. They are also in this class. Awesome. Wow. As I sit down in a seat in the second row, Alex and Angelica sit to either side of me. I know this class will be fun when the teacher walks in and says," My name is Professor Washington. " As the day goes on, I like my teachers. Well not Prof. Adams. I am exhausted after today. No homework thankfully. As I walk into the dorm, I am swallowed in a hug by three girls. I see Laf mouth "sorry" They pull back to reveal Piper, Thalia, and Clarisse. I also see Alex, Herc, Thomas(who was glaring at Alex. Said glare was returned), Aaron, James,Maria,John, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Piper said, "I'm am so sorry about what Anthony did to you."

Alex said,"What did he do."

"He cheated on her with her friend Rachel."

"I'm going to kill him!" He was held back by Aaron and Herc. They seemed to be struggling against the shorter man. Then Thalia wisely said,"Oh trust me, We have made his life a living Hades."

Alex still struggled against the arms holding him back. He finally gave up and cursed in Spanish, French,I (I speak both languages), Irish, and maybe Hebrew? Laf was staring at Alex after he started in French.

He said," Tu parle français?" (You speak French?)

Alex, Piper and I replied, "Oui." ( Yes.)

Laf said,"Enfin mes amis, je ne suis pas le seul à parler cette langue géniale."(Finally my friends, I am not the only one who speaks this great language.)

John said,"Please not French."

I in turn say,"Este mejor John."(This better John


	8. Panic

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **AN: Please enjoy and review. Reviews=more updates**

 **A few days later**

The four of us were watching TV while it was raining hard outside. Then it started to thunder. Alex, who was sitting next to me, put his knees up to his chest. He started breathing erratically. A panic attack. I have had those before and I have seen and stopped them too. The boys noticed and asked Alex if he was Ok. He was starting to mumble names and shakeing. I walked in front of him so he could see me. I say," Alex, where do you think you are? "

"Home. What are you doing out it is the middle of a hurricane."

"No it isn't. Alex, everything is going to be okay. You are in the living room of a dorm at King's college in New York City. You are sitting on the couch next to Laf and Herc. Everything is going to be okay." He remains like that for a few minutes, then his breathing begins to slow. I sit down next to him on the couch slowly. He wraps his arms around me. He then falls asleep. Laf and Herc, leave to go to bed. Herc asks quietly,"Do you want me to move him?" I shake my head no. Then I fall asleep.


	9. Heartbreak

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **WARNING:There will be some language in here. I will not have that much throughout the story, but there is some here. I will put a warning before it.**

 **Percy's POV**

When I woke up, Alex was snoozing softly on my shoulder. Oh my I was sore. Alex stirred and woke up. He lifted up his head and looked around.

He saw me, and said," Sorry for making you stay here last night."

"No problem."

 **A few days later...**

I have started to notice Alex doesn't sleep much. He has dark purple circles under his eyes. He is also been snappy towards everyone. I mean full level death glare. Don't want to anger him. Lag and Herc have noticed too. We decided I should try to talk to him. I have finally found the perfect time.

"Hey Alex."

"Yes Seph."

"I...have started to worry about you. You haven't been sleeping much."

"I'm fine."

"I just wanted to make sure. I care about you." He snapped at that.

 **(Here is your warning)**

"NO ONE FUCKING GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ME! NOT YOU, NOT LAF OR HERC! NO ONE! AND I FIGURED OUT WHY ANTHONY LEFT YOU! YOUR A FUCKING GOODY-GOODY WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT THEMSELF! I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL, BITCH!"

 **( language over)**

I take a deep breath in and say," You know what Alexander, maybe your right, no one cares about you. That's because you push them away, then blame them for leaving. I'm done Alexander. I honestly gave a crap if you were alive. Not anymore. And you know what, maybe I am a 'goody goody', but I did care about you. Hades, I liked you. And you know what, I wasn't good enough for Anthony. I know I am not. I thought you were a good person. I see I was wrong. "

I turn and walk out the door. I walk into the hall, and start to sob. I feel someone shake me. I look up to see a concerned John, Herc, Laf, Aaron, Thomas, James, Maria, Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy.

Thomas said," Percy, are you okay?" I shake my head no.

"What happened?" asks Eliza.

"Hamilton happened."

"I'm going to murder him." says John. Them Laf whispers something in his ear. They tell me the plan.


	10. Not a chapter

**I am excepting beta requests.**

I would like someone to keep me on schedule, help me with grammer(proofreader), and help with ideas. If may not except your request if I read your story/stories and our writing styles don't mix. Please PM if you would beta.


	11. Love

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

A couple days have passed and Alex has really been sad. I am now playing Temple Run on my phone. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Alex timidly walks in. He looks at me and my heart breaks.

"Seph, I'm really sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but give me a chance to makes it up to you please. I shouldn't have said what I said because none of it is true. Your the kindest, most loyal person I know. I like you and I don't want to hurt you."

He apparently realises what he said because he takes off in a run. I follow him. Who knew someone that short could be so fast. I follow him to the park before I lose him.

"Alex!"

I shout in desperation. I hear someone crying and I see Alex sitting under a tree sobbing. I run over to him.

"Alex, why are you crying?"

"Your the best friend I have and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I know you like Jefferson..."

"Alex, shut up. I don't like Jefferson. I like you. "

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's go back to the dorm."

"Ok."

We head back to the dorms and sit down on the couch. I put in a movie. The Avengers. As we watch it, Alex cuddles up next to me. When we get to the battle scene, Alex is sound asleep. I fall asleep soon after.


	12. Parental visit

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

I wake up to the sound of a camera clicking. I open my eyes to see Peggy taking pictures.

"Who let you in?"

"I picked the lock."

"Why am I not surprised?"

I looked over to see Alex snuggled into my shoulder. I lightly kiss his forehead. His eyes flutter open. He smiles and sits up. He sees Peggy.

"How..."

"She picked the lock."

Alex mutters something that sounds a lot like a French curse.

"la langue" (language)

He mutters something inaudible this time and gets up and walks into the bathroom. I get up too.

"Want any coffee Peggy?"

"No thanks"

I put coffee on for Alex. I don't drink coffee because it would absolutely be a disaster. I am hyper without coffee. Alex walks into the kitchen with fresh clothes followed by Herc and Laf. They smirk at Alex and I.

"Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu deux avant. Très fort. Je me demande comment Alex n'a pas entendu ça." (Don't think I haven't heard you two before. Very loud. I wonder how Alex hasn't heard it.)

Laf pales and Alex bursts out laughing. Peggy and Herc look confused. I quickly translate for them. Herc mirrors Laf and Peggy smirks.

Then I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it to see my dad standing on the other side.

"Hello Percy."

"Hey Dad."

Alex, Laf, Herc, and Peggy had walked over. He looked at them and back at me.

"Έχετε μια συντριβή στον σύντομο, λατίνο άνθρωπο." (You have a crush on the short, Latino man.)

"Μπαμπάς!"(Dad!)

"Η Αφροδίτη μου είπε. Πρόκειται να υποθέσω ότι είναι αλήθεια." (Aphrodite told me. I am going to guess that is true.)

"Εφόσον είστε εδώ, θα θέλατε να μπείτε μέσα" (Since you're here, would you like to come inside)

"Οχι ευχαριστώ. Ο Δίας δεν ξέρει ότι είμαι ακόμα εδώ." (No thank you. Zeus doesn't know I am even here.)

He left quickly after that. I explained my dad was Greek and spoke little English.


	13. Birthday

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton**

 **Percy's POV**

My birthday. I did it; I am officially an adult. Today is a Saturday so no school. Peggy is the only one who knows when my birthday is. I wake up to Thalia standing in my doorway, Piper staring at me, Hazel smiling, and Reyna looking annoyed.

"Happy 18th birthday."

"Guys, what if they hear, and thanks."

" They are preoccupied " says Piper

"I don't want to know."

"Good idea"

I smile. I sit up and see Piper look suspiciously excited. They leave the room so I can get dressed. When I come into the living room, Piper hands me a blue envelope. I open it to read

 _Happy 18th birthday Persephone. For your birthday, you will need to uncover these clues to receive some surprises. Here is your first._

 ** _With a bucket of surprises ready to be filled,_**

 ** _Go to the room of the Francophile._**

 _Good luck._

When I look up, everyone is gone. Ok, I guess I have to solve this.

Francophile, that could be Laf or Thomas. But, Laf is actually French so I guess Thomas. I run to his room (strangely not encountering anyone). I find a bucket with the French flag on it. I see another envelope inside of it. I open it to read

 _I see you have uncovered the first clue._

 ** _With a spirit of a dove,_**

 ** _You have uncovered your one true love._**

 ** _And it has made its mark,_**

 ** _Like that important park._**

 _Have fun_

Something slides out of the envelope. A picture of Alex,Laf, Herc, and I.

Ok, a park. Well... Wait! Alex and I had our first kiss on a park bench!

I rush over to the bench to find another blue envelope!

I continue to follow the envelope trail as it eventually leads me to Mr. Washington's classroom. I walk to the door to see Mom standing there. I run and hug her tightly.

"Happy Birthday Percy"

"Thanks Mom"

She motions for me to enter the room. It is dark in there so I turn on the light.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Percy!"

I look around the room to see all my friends from camp and college. Some of the teachers are there too.

I see Mr. Washington, Mr. Adams, and Mr. Franklin.

"Thanks guys."

I smile widely.

* * *

After the party ends, Alex pulls me away from the crowd.

"Hey Percy, I know we have our ups and downs, but will you go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to"


End file.
